


Out of Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 24_times, End of the World, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figured that the one time they used their influence for something personal, the entire universe went to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #24 "out of time"

It figured that the one time they used their influence for something personal, the entire universe went to hell.

Sam had been helping out with the testing of a new space telescope that would put the Hubble to shame, and she'd spotted something out in the Kuiper Belt that she wanted to study. So, Jack had pulled a few strings to let her borrow that Puddle Jumper they'd found on Maybourne's planet, and to assign her a pilot— namely, himself.

It was worth every ounce of paperwork he knew was piling up on his desk just to watch her, unabashed, in full science geek mode.

In fact, it was downright perfect— at least, until the blinding flash that hurtled the Jumper into an alternate reality. Sam had barely discovered that the time-travel drive had somehow become a reality-travel drive when they were attacked. Outnumbered and outmatched, they had jumped to a new reality— then another, then another, then another...

Without a display like the surface of the Quantum Mirror, they were flying blind, and every reality they entered seemed worse off than the last.

They began really interfering in the fifth reality, sharing everything they could remember about new technologies and Earth defenses with their alternate selves, offering every advantage they could think of to save a planet that was almost, but not quite, their own.

By the tenth, they added matchmaking, sending every Sam whose Jack had stayed retired and every Jack whose Sam had become an astronaut to find each other (as well as a few clueless Daniels to find their Valas). 

In the twentieth, Jack proposed. It was hardly romantic, orbiting a burned and barren Earth, but the heart-wrenching sight only reminded him of how he couldn't bear to lose Sam, no matter the circumstances— and she accepted without hesitation.

They were lost, always on the move, to avoid a myriad of enemies and outrun the risk of entropic cascade failure, since they had yet to encounter a reality that didn't have at least one bad guy on the verge of taking over or without an alternate version of at least one of them still alive.

But somehow, they found moments where they could be happy. They were cut off from their own reality, from everyone and everything they had ever known, but despite everything they were together.

And in the end, that was all they needed.

THE END


End file.
